minifigurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flex217
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minifig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bandit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent Chase (Talk) 21:53, December 23, 2009 Welcome! Hi this is BobaFett2! -- 23:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Can You Transfer my Sig From MLNW To here (get rid of store agents clan stuff and viperclan links)--Flex217 (Da Awesome Sig Masta) Welcome! Hey Flex217!You know me from MLN Wiki. Vote can you vote in Minifigure Wiki: Requests?--FreddyderHamster Talk 16:33, December 25, 2009 (UTC) OK You win 10 clicks on WHAT module? 16:14, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Magma Drone Plant. 16:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Why do you want to know if we play Fusion Fall?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:28, December 26, 2009 (UTC) i need help lvling to 30 but i have 1/4 FM Gained. 16:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am not a member I am just going to wait until it is all free. I do not have time today anyways. 18:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) 3 THINGS: 1 YOU KEEP MESSING UP MY SHOP ON MLNWIKI AND IT IS NOT FUNNY 2: Nice minifig thingy 3: Replace the insert name here thing in your usernav with: To the shop thing:I have look what he changed.I only wanted to put his store to the top of the page--FreddyderHamster Talk 09:17, December 27, 2009 (UTC) No FreddyderHamster you are incorrect. He has done this multiple times-He moves around the |+ so that they boxes are messed up. It has happened multiple times and it makes me mad. 12:43, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes i see it--FreddyderHamster Talk 13:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I knew it was him because I decided to watch my store page. I had been thinking that it was my laptop, which kept deleting my store page when I tried to edit it and would not let me undo it, but that was a different matter entirely. 13:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC) On my store C'S i added something at the top and the table didn't work,altrough i don't changes anything on the tables--FreddyderHamster Talk 13:13, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I think they are deleting all the banners too they deleted the one that you made for me do you still have it I could put it on this wiki. They are.-- 14:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Ya well check out my store I am laughing right now because it shows the banner but they can't delete it since it is not on the wiki! The image is actually on this wiki! 14:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You have a message on my talk page. 16:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) So what program should I use for the minifig editor. 21:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You save it as a picture, then open it with paint or paint.net or whatever else. 21:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) i just use MS paint. 22:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC) MLNW Put this on your MLNW page please --FreddyderHamster Talk 17:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 17:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Done. 18:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Can Can you make me a minifigure with Pepper Roni's head, Fuse's hair and body? Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 19:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) k. 21:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Why you leave forever do you still play MLN? 21:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) yeah why--FreddyderHamster Talk 21:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I was getting to it but freddy itrupted my save. 21:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) so why then? 21:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) FB100Z. 21:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I still play MLN. 21:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) You still play MLN? Join MLNcheat wiki the friendlies MLNwiki be Verrell123 21:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ask Verrell123 to provide you a link 21:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) k. 21:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Sorry that i involved you in this thing.Sorry--FreddyderHamster Talk 21:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) its ok. 21:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) And to GG360-- Thanks for the viperclan bagde--FreddyderHamster Talk 21:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Friendly MLN wiki Bobafett2 told me you want a Friendly MLN wiki so I made one with bobafett. click http://mylegonetworktrademarket.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamethrower13#OK.2C_so Also here but delete this link after you have used it. 22:56, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Your signature Can you make your signature one of those shrink ones where it just shows the space fuel cell because your signature is quite long. 14:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Freddy said this wiki dosen't have it. 15:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ok Can you get him to acquire the template for this wiki? 15:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) its not a template its like this Trick. 15:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh what is it called I can get it for you? 15:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) IDK its a arow thing like small. 15:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ask FreddyderHamster or otherwise please make your signature just a little smaller it is a bit large. 15:27, December 31, 2009 (UTC) want me to go back to sig 1. 15:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Sure for a little bit I will try to get the template. 15:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) this is it heres the name----sighidden coe. 15:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Isn't it sigexpand? 15:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Same difference. 15:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) There is no template Ajraddatz says that you made the shrinking signature without a template. You can just copy your sig from that wiki to this one and add a few things. 15:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) there is no template becaus its a code.On MLNWiki you use this TextTextHere this code not work.--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Try copying your entire signature to this wiki. For the Ice Planet 2010 what am I supposed to do? 16:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Hi! Can I have another one like Freddy's but with a standard face? Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] 17:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) k. 17:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey Flex how do you like my new signature? Check out GG360's page. Look at out thing we were making Ice Planets 2010 we started making the story on GG360's page. 17:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC) can you give me all the color names? 17:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) On wikia help search colors. 17:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) link plz. 17:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Here http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Colors 18:02, January 1, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of Ice Planet 2010 (see GameGear360's user page) 18:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) It awesome. 18:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I have no clue what happened to that signature. I think you fixed it but your sig three is broken utterly. 02:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey I have a minifig of the guy on your page labeled Kicker! 15:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Go Here to see the new top user list. 21:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry but this is your last warning-I need you to shorten your signature or I will shorten it for you. 00:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) i cant shorten it and you should be able to turn sighidden and sigexpaned on and off. 00:29, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Seriously where and how I will make you an admin if you tell me how! (Well you need at least 80 mainspace edits first) 00:30, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Mainspace Edits? what are those. 00:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Just tell me how-Mainspace edits are edits to pages such as the main page and articles. 00:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) You beat me to saying that by a minute.-- 00:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) You have 31 mainspace edits.-- 00:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) So where do I turn it on and off? 00:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) IDK. 00:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well it is not under my control it is unique to MLNwiki-the admins there created it and AJR will not tell me how. 00:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Great now you will begin to move up in the top users rankings! 00:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm Editing For Mainspace Edits. 00:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Perfect like I said you will move up in the top users rankings. OK I am trying to cut down on user and talk page edits if you improve your mainspace editcount by 2 you will move up by 1 place ifyou improve it by 6 you will move up two places if you improve it by something like 20 you will move up to 6 or 5 place in the rankings. 1 last thing:You are almost there you need 6 more mainspace edits to move up 2 spaces in the top users. 22:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) i cant do it right now im playing FF and doing the FF Unknown Project w/ my bud Snake Metallusclaw. 22:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Im on w:c:The Bionicle Wiki. 23:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC)